


#7

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, Sheln



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheln/pseuds/Sheln
Summary: Шесть лет размышлений и один ответ.





	#7

Их седьмой год вместе начинается с телефонного звонка. Звонят родители, но не на мобильный, как было всегда, а, впервые за шесть лет, на их общий с Кагеямой номер. Ойкава медлит, прежде чем ответить, делает большой глоток крепкого кофе и все же жмет на кнопку:

— Алло?

— Тоору? — в голосе матери слышится явное облегчение, и это добавляет горечи в кофе.

— Да, мама.

— Тоору, — она запинается, вздыхает, долго молчит, видимо, собираясь с духом, но Ойкава ее не торопит. Он прижимает телефон к уху плечом и варит себе свежую порцию крепкого кофе.

— Мы с отцом приезжаем в Токио на следующей неделе. 

Теперь ее голос звучит неуверенно и слишком тихо. Ойкава легко может представить, как сейчас она сидит в светлой гостиной их дома. Все те же обои с бамбуковым рисунком, диванчик и два кресла, в одном из которых она. В одной руке телефон, второй нервно комкает подол платья. 

— Может быть, нам встретиться? — ее голос снова замирает, и Ойкава уже готов спросить, кому именно «нам», но она продолжает: — Посидим где-нибудь. Отметим.

И еще тише, еще неувереннее:

— Если хочешь, то можешь пригласить Кагеяму-куна...

Ойкава снимает турку с огня, и кофейная пена, недовольно шипя, оседает. Он даже не знает, что сказать, что ответить, настолько внезапно все это.

— Сердце посадишь.

Кагеяма обнимает его со спины, трется носом о голую шею. От него пахнет потом, и даже сквозь футболку чувствуется, какой он горячий.

Ойкава отводит руку с телефоном подальше, на секунду он забывает, что его ответа ждут там, в Мияги. Потом вспоминает, кивает на телефон:

— Мама звонит. Предлагает поужинать всем вместе.

Кагеяма бормочет что-то невнятное в шею Ойкавы, прижимается теснее:

— Ладно, если ты не против, то и я.

Разумеется, Кагеяма не в восторге, этого следовало ожидать. Ойкава прекрасно помнит то время шесть лет назад, совместные ужины с родителями: неудобные вопросы и намеки, едва ли не откровенное хамство со стороны отца, ледяное молчание брата и постоянные приглашенные девушки на выданье. Кагеяма, и так не блещущий красноречием, от всего этого терялся еще сильнее и большую часть времени проводил в глухом раздраженном молчании. После этих ужинов им обоим хотелось вымыться.

Но, разумеется, Кагеяма ничего не скажет, промолчит и будет терпеть, зная, как важны отношения с семьей для Ойкавы. И хотя Ойкава эту щедрость безмерно ценит, но все же не может не переспросить, давая возможность передумать:

— Ты уверен? — он кладет трубку на стол и обнимает Кагеяму в ответ. Тихонько гладит по спине, будто успокаивая большого кота.

— Ответь уже, она же ждет.

Ойкава фыркает, тянется поцеловать, но Кагеяма успевает раньше. Он всегда целует так, будто это самый последний раз и больше никогда в жизни не придется ему целовать Ойкаву Тоору. Жадно, нежно, страстно.

— Хочешь? — Ойкава прижимается теснее, но тот отстраняется, кивает на телефонную трубку. 

— После.

— Гаденыш, — бурчит Ойкава, любя, конечно, и все же отвечает. — Мама?

— Да, милый?

— Тобио не против. Где и когда?

— Мы заказали столик в «Джиро», на завтра. Надеюсь, — она снова делает паузу, — Кагеяма-кун не против традиционной кухни?

Ойкава смотрит на Кагеяму, который пьет молоко прямо из картонки, прослеживает взглядом каплю, скатившуюся за ворот футболки, и улыбается.

— Думаю, не против.

— Чудесно. Я еще позвоню позже.

Она вешает трубку, и Ойкава долго еще, задумчиво слушает короткие гудки.

— Тоору? — Кагеяма легонько щелкает его по лбу.

— Ох, извини, задумался. Будем завтракать?

— Позже.

— Что? — Ойкава смотрит непонимающе, но, кажется, слегка переигрывает, потому что Кагеяма совсем не верит и снова тянется поцеловать.

— Ладно, — Ойкава переводит дыхание, опускается на колени и облизывает горящие губы. Проводит ладонями по бедрам Кагеямы и тянется к завязкам на его шортах. — Ты прав. Позже.

***

На часах уже одиннадцать, в квартире тихо и слишком холодно. Ойкава тянется к пульту и включает обогреватель. Осторожно выбирается из постели, чтобы не разбудить Кагеяму. Тот всегда выключается после секса, как лампочка. Сначала секс без отдыха и остановок, а после — бам! — он уже сопит Ойкаве в подмышку.

— И никаких вам поговорить, — хмыкает Ойкава и тихо закрывает за собой дверь.

На кухне стоит остывший кофе, и Ойкава выливает его в мойку, сует турку в раковину и, зевая, идет к холодильнику. Сегодня его очередь готовить. Он достает яйца и помидоры, пучки зелени и рыбу: простой полезный омлет с лососем и салат.

Ойкава взбивает яйца с молоком, режет лосося, овощи и зелень, заваривает чай, достает из холодильника картонки с молоком для Кагеямы. Такие простые рутинные действия, Ойкава обожает их. 

Шесть лет назад совместная жизнь представлялась ему бесконечным сексом, прогулками и удовольствиями, и всю ошибочность этих мыслей он понял уже через пару дней в одной квартире с Кагеямой. Отношения — это не бесконечное свидание, а, в их случае, это скорее борьба за выживание.

Шесть лет назад они решили «выйти из чулана» и признаться всем, решили съехаться и быть вместе всегда, четыре года назад едва не расстались, а каждый их день был нескончаемым скандалом. Но все же они справились, они вместе. И теперь, столько лет спустя, Ойкава стоит на этой кухне и готовит Кагеяме омлет.

Если бы только не этот утренний звонок. Единственное, что до сих пор остается темным и грязным пятном на их жизни — родители.

Ойкава вздыхает, он не хочет портить себе утро еще больше, не хочет думать об этом и вспоминать всю ту мерзость, что едва не привела их с Кагеямой к разрыву. Он раскладывает омлет по тарелкам, разливает чай и молоко, ставит миску с салатом на стол и ждет. 

Из ванной слышится шум воды, и вскоре Кагеяма появляется на кухне, привычно целует Ойкаву в макушку и садится за стол. 

— Приятного аппетита, — говорит Ойкава, и Кагеяма кивает в ответ, хмурится.

— Завтра никакого киномарафона?

— Прости, — Ойкава чувствует себя виноватым, хотя не подстроил же он звонок, но совесть все равно его мучает. Он ведь не сказал, что Кагеяма на этом вечере необязателен, промолчал, зная, что тот не сможет ему отказать. И если «втроем» этот вечер имел бы хоть какие-то шансы, то на «вчетвером» рассчитывать не приходится.

И все же, с другой стороны, Ойкава не хочет прятать Кагеяму и делать эту встречу проще и легче для родителей. Кагеяма — его партнер вот уже больше шести лет, пора им, пожалуй, смириться с этим и перестать делать вид, что Ойкава до сих пор одинок и жаждет встречи с прекрасной девушкой.

Но сегодня их дата — важная и долгожданная, и какие бы прекрасные планы ни строил Ойкава в голове, а сегодня день был подпорчен этим звонком. 

— За что? — Кагеяма удивленно смотрит на него, и Ойкава понимает, в который уже раз за эти шесть лет, что Кагеяма ни в чем его не винит, не обижается, не дуется. Он просто спрашивает.

Ойкава качает головой, улыбается и снова опускает взгляд в тарелку. Кагеяма такой... Кагеяма. Один-единственный.

***

Они начали встречаться неожиданно для всех и, наверное, даже самих себя. Ойкава удивился уж точно, а Кагеяме оставалось только поражаться, что Ойкава согласился.

Никто никогда не думал, что Ойкава сможет быть с парнем, но сам он только пожимал плечами, в конце концов, Кагеямой он был одержим с четырнадцати лет, к двадцати вполне можно было и до отношений дорасти.

Конечно, началось у них не сразу и не вдруг. После школы Ойкава уехал в Токио, и, как он считал, от Кагеямы его отделяют целых два года спокойствия и тишины. В Васэде, куда он поступил, немедленно стал членом волейбольной команды, и пусть как первогодке играть приходилось не часто, но уже к концу года он выходил почти в каждой игре, и никто не сомневался, что Ойкава будет основным связующим в следующем сезоне.

Университетский волейбол отличался от того, к чему он привык дома, в Мияги. Конкуренция — сильнее, соперники — тем более. Здесь не было скамеек короче, чем на семь-восемь игроков, и попасть в основу хотели абсолютно все. Куда там его драме с Кагеямой в Китагаве, Ойкава только головой качал, вспоминая собственную глупость. Он быстро уяснил, что тренер не будет здесь носиться с ними, как курица с яйцом. Хочешь в основу? Работай.

И Ойкава работал, вкалывал изо всех сил, работал, учился, жил будто в полусне, не думая ни о чем. Даже Ушивака, который тоже учился в Токио, не раздражал больше. Да теперь и было все совсем не так. Больше никаких «Ушиджима против всех», теперь даже он, пусть по-прежнему сильный и опасный, был только частью команды, а не всей командой сразу.

И пусть членом молодежки Ойкава так и не стал, в отличие от Ушиджимы и Кагеямы, но даже это уже не огорчало. Ему было девятнадцать, самое время, чтобы попасть в основную сборную. Он видел агентов на трибунах во время их игр, видел тренеров клубов и представителей сборной, знал, что его игра, его команда привлекали внимание, а значит, желанное не за горами. Так и вышло.

Свою вожделенную алую форму — пусть пока не в основе, но к черту, — он получил в конце второго курса. Ее и пропуск в Аджиномото, белый кусок пластика — его личный ключ в райским вратам.

И понеслось.

Тренировки, учеба, которую Ойкава принципиально не бросал, редкие встречи с друзьями, еще более редкие — с девушками, которые исчезали так же быстро, как и появлялись. И он был абсолютно счастлив. К этому он шел с двенадцати лет, мечта исполнилась, фанфары, пожалуйста. Приходило время ставить новые цели: выше, больше, круче. Олимпийская сборная, золото и не меньше. Ойкава отказывался быть реалистом, и тренер только добродушно над этим смеялся.

Жизнь его была прекрасна и полна, пока однажды он не обнаружил себя сидящим в раменной вместе с Ушиджимой. Он даже не помнил, как именно тут оказался и когда успел согласиться на этот совместный обед. Но рамен так хорошо пах, и Ушиджима так тихо ковырялся в своем телефоне, что Ойкава решил, почему бы и нет. А потом:

— Кагеяма приезжает.

— Что? Зачем?

— В сборную. Играть.

— В молодежку?

— Нет, к нам. Будет доучиваться здесь, а потом в Чуо, его уже пригласили.

— А как же Карасуно?

Ушиджима пожал плечами, медленно печатая ответ.

— Ты ему пишешь?

— Да. Хочешь, передам привет?

Ойкава молча кивнул.

— Он передает тебе тоже.

— И все?

— И все.

— Давно вы с ним так общаетесь?

— Мы же в молодежной вместе играли, — Ушиджима допечатал ответ и отложил телефон в сторону, придвинул к себе миску с лапшой. 

— Я и не знал.

— Что играли в сборной?

— Что вы общались. Точнее общаетесь.

Ушиджима явно не знал, что ответить на это, и зачем вообще Ойкаве было бы знать о его общении с Кагеямой, а потому он просто склонился к миске.

Ойкава заказал еще лапши, на этот раз куриной, внезапно, но он ревновал. Слишком привык к тому, что Кагеяма только на него смотрит с восторгом и обожанием, и внезапная смена семпая его, конечно, не устраивала. Глупое чувство, Ойкава это понимал, но когда вдруг чувства стали подчиняться логике.

— Почему он решил уехать из Мияги? Да и Карасуно посреди года без основного связующего остается, я думал, — Ойкава неопределенно помахал рукой, изображая ход своих мыслей, — ну, ему хорошо там.

Ушиджима пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. 

— Потому что не спрашивал.

— Я должен был?

Ойкава точно так же пожал плечами.

— Нет, но было бы неплохо.

На это Ушиджима ничего не ответил.

***

На сегодня Ойкава не планирует ничего особенного, шесть лет назад да, скорее всего, это был бы забег по ресторанам, театрам, паркам и выставкам. И плевать, что Кагеяма засыпает через пять минут после начала спектакля, а сам Ойкава — через двадцать, что ресторанными порциями ни один из них не наедается, а выставки и музеи нагоняют тоску на обоих. Просто так принято, и именно в этом романтика, так он тогда думал.  
Сейчас они не хочет ничего из этого, ему хорошо и так.

— Что приготовим на ужин?

Кагеяма пожимает плечами:

— Если учитывать и мои, и твои способности, то можно сделать жареный рис или карри, или набэ?

— Набэ — хорошая идея. Говядина, свинина, рыба или только овощи?

— Рыба. И шоколадный пудинг.

— В набэ?

— Отдельно.

Ойкава хмыкает, Кагеяма всегда серьезен и практически не умеет шутить. 

— Может, зайдем в кондитерскую?

— Какую?

— Помнишь, торт на день рождения?

— Малиновый?

— Ага.

— Давай, мне понравился тот.

— Мне тоже, — Ойкава пошленько улыбается, глядя, как по лицу Кагеямы расползается краска. И это спустя шесть лет совместной жизни. — Ох, Тобио...

На улице сыро и холодно, Ойкава натягивает капюшон, спасаясь от мелкой противной мороси.

— Что за мерзкая погода в нашу годовщину?

Кагеяма улыбается и берет его за руку, оглядывается по сторонам и быстро целует. Он и сейчас, спустя столько лет, все еще смущается, волнуется, а еще боится. Будто не уверен, что он достоин, что он достаточно хорош для отношений, поцелуев, любви. Ойкава знает, что в этом есть и его вина, он жалеет о прошлом, о том, что он сделал тогда, но уже не может ничего изменить. Остается только понемногу убеждать и доказывать, что все эти страхи и вся эта неуверенность напрасны. Что он заслуживает всего и даже больше. Намного больше. И Ойкава старается изо всех сил, чтобы дать ему это.

Он сжимает руку Кагеямы и целует уже сам. Ему все равно, если их увидят, он не боится.

Когда он отрывается от него, Кагеяма красный как рак, раскрасневшийся и смущенный. Очень красивый. Такой красивый, что Ойкава подумывает наплевать на набэ и утащить Кагеяму домой.

Но тот уже тянет его через парк к супермаркету.

На парковке почти нет машин, зато стойка для велосипедов заполнена под завязку. Будни: мужчины на работе, а женщины закупаются продуктами на ужин. 

— Интересно, а мы к кому относимся?

— Мм? — Кагеяма поворачивает к нему лицо, притягивает к себе, чтобы Ойкаву не обрызгала проезжающая мимо машина. — Ты о чем?

— Сейчас день, по супермаркету бродят одни домохозяйки, а мы с тобой кто?

Кагеяма задумывается, явно принимая этот вопрос как серьезную тему для размышлений.

— Ну, мы с тобой домохозяйки по очереди, так выходит?

Ойкава смеется так, что на него оглядываются, а Кагеяме приходится придерживать его за локоть.

— С утра из тебя неплохая жена получилась, знаешь, — Ойкава кладет руку на бедро Кагеямы и слегка гладит.

— А потом из тебя на кухне, — фыркает тот, и Ойкава снова смеется. 

— Я везде прекрасен, и в спальне, и на кухне.

— И на площадке.

— Там немного иначе, — Ойкава фыркает в шарф, целует Кагеяму в щеку и наконец отпускает его руку, когда они входят в супермаркет. 

Ойкава вытаскивает из кармана список и внимательно его проглядывает: лосось, креветки, моллюски, грибы, овощи, что-нибудь на десерт, закуски и что-нибудь, на что упадет глаз. У них всегда так, и они не против.

Кагеяма первым делом тащит его в раздел спортивного питания. Обычно он покупает там белковые коктейли и батончики-мюсли, Ойкава не настолько одержим здоровым питанием, поэтому просто берет тележку и катит ее следом, подставляя под целый ливень покупок. 

— Ты уверен, что тебе все это нужно? — Ойкава терпеть не может все эти коктейли, зеленые смузи из капусты и овсянки и не понимает, как Кагеяма может их пить. Но Кагеяма одержим спортом и всем, что хоть как-то этого касается, а значит и тем, что кто-то по ошибке посмел назвать здоровым питанием. — Что вообще здорового в смеси капусты, банана и шпината? Тем более в жидкой смеси?

— Это полезно, — Кагеяма хмурится, разглядывая этикетки на белковых порошках. — Куча витаминов и полезных веществ. 

— Половина из этого тебе точно не нужна.

Кагеяма оглядывается на тележку и хмурится сильнее.

— Наверное, ты прав.

Он выгружает половину банок и коробок и со вздохом катит тележку в овощной отдел.

— Что там еще в списке?

— Еще? Половины твоих покупок там не было.

Кагеяма снова хмурится, останавливается и задумчиво ворошит покупки в тележке. Ойкава вздыхает, оглядывается и обнимает его.

— Все-все, поехали дальше, я пошутил.

Они загружают почти полную тележку овощей и фруктов, в рыбном отделе очень удачно попадают на свежего тунца и решают заменить им лосося. Потом долго выбирают креветок и моллюсков, добавляют ко всему этому икру, и, наконец, кондитерский отдел. 

— Ох, — Ойкава оглядывает длинную витрину, заставленную тортами и пирожными.

— Знаешь, половины из этого нет в списке, — Кагеяма довольно улыбается и охает, когда Ойкава тыкает его пальцем в бок. — Ладно, ладно, покупай свои торты. 

Коробка пирожных торжественно венчает гору покупок, и они идут к кассе. 

По пути домой они делают небольшой крюк и заходят в храмовый сад. Сегодня там никаких мероприятий, и можно спокойно бродить по аллеям, хотя с сумками это не так приятно. Но клены еще не облетели, и работает чайная при храме, куда они в итоге и заходят. 

Им наливают чай и подают пирожные на сложенной бумаге. Чашки не одноразовые, а настоящий фарфор, зеленоватый с коричнево-бежевыми разводами. Чай в них ярко-зеленый, пенистый и очень вкусный. И хотя Ойкава не большой любитель вагаши, но здесь и сейчас даже они вполне неплохи. Погода как раз в самый раз, ветер утих, и стало немного теплее, вдоль аллей багровеют клены и еще виднеются поздние осенние цветы, с горячим чаем и рядом с Кагеямой — отличный день.

Ойкава придвигается ближе к Кагеяме и обнимает его за плечи. И ничего не говорит. Впрочем, Кагеяма тоже.

***

Первое чувство — любопытство. Ойкава сгорал от желания узнать, почему вдруг Кагеяма, настырный, упорный, преданный Карасуно, бросил все в середине учебного года, посреди осеннего турнира, и уехал в Токио. В конце концов, его вызвали не в основной состав сборной, не было такой необходимости переезжать.

В целом, Кагеяма явно стал более закрытым и нелюдимым, чем даже в его годы в Китагаве. Он мало с кем общался в команде, хотя был неизменно вежлив со всеми, только с Ушиджимой он иногда обедал вместе, да Ойкава ловил на себе его пристальный взгляд во время тренировок. И, откровенно говоря, это Ойкаву радовало, он слишком привык быть «семпаем», чтобы теперь вдруг отказываться от этого.

— Больше не злишься на него? — Иногда проницательность Ушиджимы немного бесила.

— Нет, дурак был.

Ушиджима кивнул.

— А теперь?

— Теперь поумнел.

С Кагеямой он сближался постепенно, начав с совместных поездок в метро. На самом деле, в первый раз он просто увидел Кагеяму, который потерянно стоял на перроне и явно не знал куда идти. Теперь они ездили вместе постоянно.

И если сначала это было только неловкое молчание, то понемногу они начали разговаривать. Обсуждение игр, тренировок, команд, Кагеяма все еще оставался хмурым «черным ящиком», но хотя бы начал реагировать на слова.

Прошло несколько месяцев, прежде чем Ойкава узнал причину поспешного переезда. И, в общем, это все и изменило. 

— То есть родители?

Кагеяма кивнул, ковыряясь в шоколадном мороженом. Ойкава и сам не понимал, как, но ему удалось затащить того в кафе. Возможно, он и сам когда-то так попал в ту раменную с Ушиджимой.

— Но почему? В смысле, в Карасуно все было отлично, разве нет? Учился ты, конечно, фигово, но Чуо пригласили тебя поступить к ним и наверняка не они одни.

— Еще Васэда и Тодай.

— Так что?

— Долго рассказывать. И неинтересно, особенно для вас, Ойкава-сан. Вы раньше моей жизнью никогда не интересовались. 

— Ошибаешься.

Кагеяма покраснел, красные пятна расползлись по щекам, и даже кончики ушей внезапно покраснели.

— Ой-ой, Тобио-чан, что это?..

— Не важно. Я пойду, Ойкава-сан, у меня еще много работы.

— Ладно-ладно, идем, я тебя провожу, пока ты не заблудился в трех соснах.

На улице было уже темно и полно народа, они прошли молча два квартала, прежде чем Кагеяма заговорил:

— Они меня просто отослали из Мияги. 

— Что?! В смысле, как? За что?

— Плохое влияние.

— Чье? Волейбольного мяча?

— Не важно.

— Нет уж, начал рассказывать, так давай.

Кагеяма вздохнул, остановился у автомата и купил себе горячего какао. 

— Уверены, что хотите знать?

— Раз уж я спрашиваю.

— Парня.

— Что?

Ойкава тоже взял себе банку какао и потащил Кагеяму к ближайшей скамейке.

— Парня. У меня был парень.

— Так, в смысле?..

— Я гей.

Что на это ответить, Ойкава просто не знал, они молча допили какао, и Кагеяма ушел. Да, именно это все и изменило.

Сам Ойкава геем не был — тогда уж точно, — но любопытство сгубило не только кошку. Узнав немного, он, конечно, хотел знать больше, во всех подробностях. А Кагеяма, поняв что его не осуждают, явно расслабился и больше не напоминал угрюмую тучу в волейбольной форме.

— Как они узнали о твоем парне?

— Из имейла, который он прислал. Я раньше не особо со всем этим, но родители купили ноутбук, когда меня приняли в молодежку. Я его не свернул, в смысле браузер. И моя мама увидела.

— А дальше что?

— Дальше вот это, я хотел отказаться, попробовать по крайней мере, но, в общем, это на самом деле было даже лучшим выходом. 

— А Карасуно?

— Я им не говорил, почему меня переводят. Не хватало еще, чтобы Цукишима добавил от себя. 

— А как ты с этим парнем-то познакомился? От тебя я бы точно не ожидал, когда я думал, что ты гетеро, я не был уверен, что ты вообще знаешь, что с девушками делать.

— Я не настолько тупой.

— Ладно-ладно. 

— На форуме, я его случайно нашел. Встретились и начали общаться.

Уже тогда надо было понять, что его любопытство перешло в одержимость, ему хотелось узнать о Кагеяме все. Особенно, что было самым тревожным, о его отношениях с этим парнем из Мияги.

— Как ты вообще узнал, что ты гей?

Сегодня после тренировки они решили пройтись по парку, отличная погода, два молочных коктейля и никого вокруг.

— Вам ответ не понравится. 

— Да ладно?! 

— Только не смейтесь.

— Ничего не могу обещать, знаешь ли.

До начала их шести лет оставалось только полгода.

***

На их маленькой кухне им двоим тесно, а потому Ойкава оставляет самую «простую» работу Кагеяме: нарезать овощи, рыбу, почистить моллюсков и креветок. Сам «мастер» устанавливает электроплитку и варит лапшу, поглядывая на склонившегося над столом Кагеяму. Тот выглядит так, будто размышляет, как обойти блок в финале Олимпийских игр, а не как нарезать стручковую фасоль и тофу.

Слишком красивый даже сейчас, забавно, что Кагеяма совершенно не обращает внимания на свою внешность и не понимал, как привлекательно выглядит. Сам он готов делать комплименты хоть каждую минуту: неуклюжие, жутко правдивые, самые странные в мире. Ойкава их обожает. Как и самого Кагеяму.

— Кажется, тебе досталось самое простое, — бурчит Кагеяма, продолжая аккуратно нарезать овощи.

— Я только тебе это могу доверить, Тобио-чан, — смеется Ойкава.

— Манипулятор.

Ойкава ухмыляется, обнимает Кагеяму за плечи и покусывает его за ухо.

— Ты мой сушеф, гордись.

Кагеяма только закатывает глаза, и Ойкава все же садится рядом и помогает с нарезкой. Они относят продукты в гостиную, накрывают на стол, и Ойкава открывает бутылку вина. 

— За нас? 

Кагеяма быстро пьянеет, по щекам расползаются красные пятна, и на лице расплывается хитрая улыбка. Он тянется к Ойкаве, будто тот магнит. Специальный, исключительно кагеямопритягивающий. 

Ойкава пытается сделать вид, будто ничего не замечает, что нет никаких горячих рук у него на животе, но тут же решает, что глупо игнорировать такие прекрасные вещи. Он стягивает с себя футболку, потом с Кагеямы.

— Погоди-погоди, еще десерт и подарки. 

— На десерт будешь ты, — Кагеяма трется носом о живот Ойкавы, и тот сдается окончательно. Особенно, когда слышит горячечный шепот на ухо:

— Тоору, люблю тебя.

Ойкава тянет его ближе к себе и отвечает...

***

Ойкава думал — ничего серьезного, но понял, что крепко попал, когда Кагеяма первый раз остался у него ночевать. У них даже не было секса, оба слишком нервничали и беспокоились, но Ойкаву распирало глупое чувство счастья просто от того, что Кагеяма спит рядом.

Кагеяма обхватил его руками и ногами и жарко дышал ему в шею, и Ойкава был в полном восторге. 

Казалось глупым врать себе и отрицать очевидное, он был по уши влюблен и никуда от этого не мог деться. Да и не хотелось деваться. Так у них все и началось. Маленький тайный роман, горы вранья и отговорок.

— Просто вместе дешевле снимать квартиру.

— Мы же живем вместе, решили сходить в кино.

— Просто майки перепутали, стираем же вместе.

Им нравилось, как звучит это слово — «вместе». Но от такой жизни они быстро устали, все эти тайны, постоянное напряжение. Не сказать бы что лишнее, не показать что-то не то.

Хотелось просто жить, открыто, свободно, не оглядываясь каждые пять минут на то, не видит ли их кто-нибудь.  
И тогда они решились, Ойкава до сих пор не понимал, было ли это мудрым или жутко глупым решением.

Они рассказали всем: семьям, друзьям, даже сокомандникам. Они ожидали неприятия, но все же не такого. Хуже практически некуда.

Они сняли крохотную квартирку в старом доме на окраине. Расшатанные лестницы, угол в потеках и бурых зарослях плесени. Они — всего лишь два студента и даже еще не в основном составе сборной, их денег не хватило на жилье поприличнее, а помощь родителей больше даже не вспоминалась.

— Позвони, когда одумаешься, — так сказал Ойкаве его отец. И первый раз в жизни он перестал быть частью семьи. Брат запретил Такеру общаться с ним, мать изредка звонила, сводя каждый разговор к вопросам о том, когда он одумается, разорвет эти отношения и, наконец, женится на хорошей девушке. 

Но у Кагеямы было еще хуже, когда он позвонил им, они лишь молча выслушали и повесили трубку. Больше на его звонки они не отвечали. Будто и не было у них такого сына.

Им больше не казалось, что тайная жизнь была такой уж невыносимой, это было куда спокойнее и проще. Это вполне можно было вытерпеть. Теперь они остались одни.

Все это было намного труднее. Ловить на себе косые взгляды, безденежье, усталость и, как результат, злость.  
Сначала на себя, на всю эту ситуацию, на людей вокруг, потом друг на друга. Ссоры каждый день — их новая чудная реальность. Зависть к настоящим или мнимым успехам — это Ойкавы. Ревность по поводу и без — Кагеямы. Для ссоры было достаточно даже не слова, а взгляда.

Они оба изменились не в лучшую сторону, но Кагеяме приходилось тяжелее. Он всегда плохо сходился с людьми, теперь ему стало еще тяжелее, Ойкава был практически единственным, с кем он общался, но с их ссорами и это общение прекратилось. Кагеяма явно был не уверен в себе, в их отношениях, в чувствах Ойкавы. Отсюда — его ревность. Что еще больше злило Ойкаву, бесконечная спираль и с каждым витком все хуже и хуже.

Ойкава срывался, уходил из дома, ездил к родителям, после чего все становилось только хуже. Они едва могли находиться рядом, но и порознь долго не выдерживали. Безвыходная ситуация.

— Может, вам просто не нужно быть вместе? — Ушиджима никогда не стеснялся высказывать свое мнение, даже если никто его не просил об этом.

— Может быть, это просто не твое дело?

— Дело команды?

— Команде тем более не должно быть никакого дела до наших отношений.

— Дело ваше. Но все же я бы на твоем месте подумал.

Ойкава хотел возразить, сказать, что нет, что Кагеяма...

Но что он, собственно? До него и его глупых признаний и поцелуев у Ойкавы все было просто прекрасно. У него была семья, девушки и море друзей. А теперь? Семьи нет, друзья, оставшиеся, слишком далеко, и остались только эти непонятные отношения с непонятным Кагеямой.

Все это Ойкава и высказал ему, как только вернулся домой.

— Из-за тебя я потерял все! — Ойкава хотел злости, ссоры, адреналина, чтобы на этом подъеме закончить все, раз и навсегда, одним махом. 

— Но у тебя ничего и не было, — Кагеяма неожиданно был спокоен, смотрел уверенно и даже вызывающе. Как будто смирился с разрывом, принял его и даже готов быть первым, кто о нем объявит. К боли тоже привыкают и перестают ее замечать.

— Почему? — Ойкава замолчал, вся злость ушла, и он сел на диван, сгорбившись.

— Если это все было у тебя по-настоящему, то где оно сейчас? Всего лишь потому, что ты целуешь парня, а не девушку?

— А твои?

— Я и не говорил, что они были.

Молчание длилось и длилось. Говорить больше не хотелось. Они сидели рядом, и в квартире было слишком тихо для них двоих.

— Но у меня есть ты, мне достаточно, — Кагеяма пожал плечами и придвинулся ближе. Ойкава кивнул, да, он есть, как бы ни хотелось иногда не быть. — Это может казаться недостаточным, кому-то, не мне.

— А что делать мне? — Ойкава и сам был не уверен, что вообще происходит. Это должно было стать их последней ссорой, но в принципе, возможно, так и случилось.

— Наверное, ты должен сам решить. 

Кагеяма встал, собираясь уйти, но Ойкава удержал, снова усадил рядом с собой.

— Подожди немного, я решу, сейчас, немного подумаю…

***

Шесть лет спустя он вспоминает эту сцену, и ему кажется странным, что тогда он не сразу нашел ответ, но теперь Ойкава знает точно:

— Мне хватит одного тебя, — Кагеяма вскидывает голову и смотрит внимательно и удивленно, — и волейбола.


End file.
